Gai Kurenai
is the human host of Ultraman Orb. Personality Gai always presented himself as a forward-looking man who always introduces himself to other people by telling his name during their first meeting. A kind-hearted man, he is more than eager to help those in need. Gai looks up on his senior Ultras with the utmost respect and sees it as an honor to fight alongside them whenever given the chance. Whenever he uses their Ultra Fusion Cards in his transformation sequences, he explicitly cries out to borrow their powers, which is make sense since the Cards are essentially part of their respective Ultra's light. The only Ultra whom he knows to fear is Ultraman Belial, whose powers he initially reluctant to use until he fully mastered it with Naomi's help. The most notable relationships that Gai has are with Juggler, Natasha, and Naomi: *Jugglus Juggler: With Juggler, the two has a complex past where they used to be best friends who honored each other as warriors and would compete whenever given chance. Sadly, their relationships gradually deteriorated to the point of them became archenemies since the light of Orb chose him over Juggler. Even so, Gai still cares about his rival to some extent due to their past together, and is thankful to him upon figuring out Juggler saved Natasha in the past. Although their relationships improved somewhat from this revelation, Gai nevertheless keep an eye on Juggler in case of him causing troubles yet again. *Natasha Romanová: Gai and Natasha became close friends, almost to lovers since the latter nursed him to full health after his fight against Super C.O.V., and had became an amnesiac. When he thought Natasha Romanová died from caught between his fight as Ultraman Orb against Maga-Zetton which culminated to him destroying the King Demon Beast in a blast that remembered by many as Rusalka Great Explosion, he felt such extreme guilt that he sealed away Orb Origin and also led him to believe that his presence would bring trouble into everyone's lives. It took the revelation of Natasha's survival through her great great granddaughter Naomi that he finally overcome this trauma. *Naomi Yumeno: As with Natasha, Gai developed soft spot on Naomi despite annoyed by her and her fellow SSP's antics. Among factors of this are Naomi's recurring dream which sounds like recollection of Natasha's supposed last moment before Rusalka Great Explosion, her humming melody which matched to that of the one he used to play for Natasha, and mushroom soup which exactly the same one Natasha cooked for him back then. After losing control over his Ultraman Orb's Thunder Breastar form which culminated to Naomi's near-death experience, the depression that he had since Natasha's supposed death worsens. It was until Naomi revealed her relation with Natasha as her great great-granddaughter along with Natasha's survival, prompting Gai to hug her in relief, restoring his confidence in Orb Origin and improving his mastery with Thunder Breastar at the same time. Character History to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal Gai Kurenai is portrayed by . Notes * Gai shares some similarities with Ursula Callistis/Chariot du Nord from Little Witch Academia: **Both have a close friend who eventually became their bitter archenemy out to envy from being chosen by an artifact of great power (Croix Meridies grew resentful towards Ursula/Chariot for being chosen by Shiny Rod whereas Juggler was similarly upset upon seeing Gai become the wielder of Orbcalibur and later, Orb Ring). **Both are plagued by the guilt from unintentional harm they done on someone they deeply cared about (Gai blamed himself for the harm he had unintentionally done on Naomi as well as that of Natasha during his battle as Ultraman Orb against Maga-Zetton and Galactron respectively, but eventually found the closure after learned that Naomi never hated his Ultra alter-ego for what he had done and indirectly revealed Natasha's survival. Ursula on the other hand, similarly ashamed from having unintentionally using Dream Fuel Spirit on her audience where among them turned out to be her future student and daughter figure Akko). **Both displayed peak-human strength and formidable combatants, though in Gai's case, he was used to be a soldier and enhanced by the light of Orb. References